


A Lover's Surprise

by Deyrion



Series: Learning to be Human [1]
Category: Generation X (Comic), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cuddles, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyrion/pseuds/Deyrion
Summary: Benji and Nathaniel have plans, they mostly involve a quiet island, Quentin and a whole lot of tongue. Quentin hasn't got a clue what he's in for but he isn't about to complain.





	A Lover's Surprise

      There had been a lot of talking, a lot of warnings up to the point where Quentin had thought he’d scared both Benji and Nathaniel off. Or at least off from sex with him. There was so much Quentin still didn’t know, hadn’t experienced in his young life. It was an unknown, what would happen, whether he’d lose control and if he did, how far he it would go. He’d been honest about it, just like he’d been honest with his relationship with Idie, though they had never reached the point where sex was an option.

      The Telepath never thought they’d get to this point either. He couldn’t even remember how they ended up where they were. All he knew was that the sheets felt cold against his bare skin and that the sounds of his heavy breathing seemed to fill the air as Benji’s tongue teased his flesh. His breathing hitched every time Benji’s tongue flicked quickly or discovered a new patch of skin on his shaft. Quentin couldn’t recall being this hard in his life. No matter how often or how long he’d played with himself in the past, he’d never gotten himself this hard. He knew, so fully from Benji’s focused mind, that there were teeth just barely touching him. The feel of the other teenager’s hot breath fanning over his skin it sent shivers down his spin, heightened whenever it touched the moist patches of his flesh.

      _[Flaming Hell -]_ The feel of a mouth and tongue sliding up his shaft made Quentin want to speed it up, to whimper, to demand it faster. But he held himself back, forced himself to experience something so fresh, so new, and at the pace Benji was comfortable with. Not that he had to focus too hard on stopping himself, the feel of that hot, moist and very curious mouth had him gasping and moaning loudly. Quentin hadn’t realized the sounds were coming from himself at first, even the almost soundless whimpers that occasionally filled his air. It almost made him jump when it sunk in that he was making these noises. The sensations, the intensity of it all made him arch his back as his hands grasped blindy at the sheets. He wanted to watch. Wanted to see Benji’s mouth moving over him, teasing him, driving him insane with such simple caresses, but his head arched back on it’s own accord. It was heaven and hell, it was everything. There was nothing else in the world but the three of them.

      Quentin could feel Nathaniel watching them, his eyes so intensely focused on everything Benji was doing, on every reaction that was pulled from his lips, every shift of his body. It was extraordinary, being watched. He kept getting flashes through their telepathic connection. Of Nathaniel’s need for control and of his arousal which burned with such urgency that it felt as if it was his own. Quentin knew that those tender hands were holding onto the arms of the chair with a vice like grip.

      It took every bit of concentration he could muster to stop himself from sinking too deeply into Nathaniel’s mind. Blinking his eyes rapidly Quentin struggled to do it, telling himself to focus and actually doing so were two different things.

      Darkened blue eyes quickly close to blend out visual stimuli that allowed himself to float on the sensations and feelings Benji was pulling from him with that teasing mouth. In a way that was worse. Being hyper aware of each and every flick of tongue, the shift of Benji’s lips and that occasional graze of teeth which were the barest hint of a touch. It drew even more whimpers, gasps and moans from him. Quentin’s hands tighten around the sheets, pulling them forcefully into his fists with hard tugs.

      It was harder than he thought it would be. Fighting that temptation to merge their minds together to allow his partner’s actions to be their own. Quentin wanted them to do what they wished and while they would still be able to do so if he merged with them, there was a worry nagging at him. What if he’d want something so fully that he’d control them? It would be so easy to give into that ever present temptation even as his body shivered and shuddered. But he wouldn’t do that, not if he could help it.

      Breath shudders out from his lips and the longer Benji teased him, the more sensitive to it Quentin seemed to become. _[Please.]_ The word came from his mind like a loud whimpering plea. He hadn’t realized it until he heard a chuckle from Benji’s mind. A chuckle! The ass was chuckling at him in his mind--- a cry fell from his lips the moment Benji’s mouth surrounds the tip of his cock. It stopped every single thought for one overwhelming, perfect moment. Quentin couldn’t think. No amount of drugs, masturbation, alcohol or anything else he had tried ever had achieved that. He couldn’t even keep his body still from how impossibly good it all felt. His hips arched upwards, wanting more of that mouth, more of that burning heat.

      Vaguely he registered Benji’s hands pushing his hips down onto the mattress, his skin brushing against the insides of Quentin’s legs as he shifts. Quentin couldn’t see, couldn’t get his eyes to open. He still wanted to watch so badly because he knew Benji would look hot with these soft, pink lips wrapped around his cock. Benji’s mouth was pulling on him with each suckling motion and every flick of that tongue. That beautiful, perfect, cruel tongue. It seemed to want to find each fold, each curve of flesh and explore it with that hot wetness. It made Quentin oblivious to each noise that fell from his own lips. Everything but what that mouth was doing to him became secondary.

      _[Please… More…]_ Quentin felt so hot, his flesh was burning up, he felt flushed and he never felt flushed. Ohh, but how it felt just to have that mouth where it was, it was so good, so addictive. He wanted more. So much more. He could feel it in his gut.

      A foreign sounding cry slipped from his lips when Benji slowly moved his mouth downward and Quentin’s hips helplessly tried to buck against those hands keeping him in place. He could hear his own panting breath grow louder, the noise so prominent in his ears. It felt so good, he wanted to tug Benji up so he could do the same to him, _did it always feel this good?_ At that point Quentin didn’t care. As much as he wanted to switch roles, he also didn’t want Benji to ever stop. That tongue, that damned tongue was still moving over him in a maddening pace with each inch of flesh that was taken into that gratifying heat.

      Hard shudders racked over his body the second Benji started to actually move, the feel of that hot mouth and the gentle sucking was almost too much. It made his mouth drop open as if the very thought of breathing was difficult. _[Benji…]_ The name came out in a loud begging whimper, Quentin would have probably have hated the very sound of it if it wasn’t for how good everything felt. He was past caring on who he was projecting his thoughts to. Lost to all but the sensations coursing through him.

      He couldn’t take the whimpering anymore and his hands move to thread through Benji’s hair. The feel of it between his fingers was so soft it was almost shocking for a sparse second. He tugged, careful to be gentle even though he wanted to be demanding. Flaming hell did he want to be demanding with it, to get Benji to come up for air, it was too much. The sensations, the noises falling from his lips and just everything.

      Quentin was so absorbed in the sensations and on tugging at Benji’s hair, that the hands suddenly tugging his own away made him blink his blown blue eyes open. _[Nathaniel?]_ He was so shocked by Nathaniel’s presence it took him a moment to register that the other had grasped both of his hands to pin them above his head by putting his weight into the one handed hold. The ass. With a stubborn press of his lips, holding in the moans from Benji continuation with that wicked mouth of his, Quentin tugged against at Nathaniel’s hold, trying to break free.

      _[You’ve noticed how often I thought of kissing you, haven’t you.]_ The brush of loud thoughts seeping into his mind from Nathaniel with such ease, it gave him pause, caused him to glance at that grasp. The hand pinning down his own was gloved while the other one wasn’t.

      Quentin stopped the half-hearted struggle to free himself the second he felt Nathaniel’s breath against his lips. His breath got caught in his throat as his eyes flicked back up and Quentin noticed the light glint of desire in those black eyes. Even though he’d known by being able to feel the mixture of all of their desires so strongly around them, it still made him all the more sensitive to it.

      All his movements, all his tugging stopped completely the second Nathaniel’s lips pressed against his. The other young man seemed to drink every moan and whimper up with those lips, even as the shared memories of all three of them played through Quentin’s mind. It made shivers travel down his spine, made him so desperately wanted more. Yet at the same time… _[It’s too much…]_

      Quentin didn’t realize he’d projected the words into their minds until both Benji and Nathaniel pulled back. He was dazed from the sudden action. _[Does that mean you want to stop?]_ Soft gentle words from Benji touched his mind with the same feeling, pushing loudly at his own thoughts. It made him whimper, he didn’t want to think of words, he felt so restless, he wanted …

      His head shifted up so he could take Nathaniel’s lips with his own but the other just moved back, out of reach. It pulled another sound from him, one Quentin wasn’t really sure how to describe. _[No, please don’t stop. I don’t want to stop.]_ A loud gasp filled his ear the moment Benji’s mouth surrounded him again, greedily taking him deep.

      Nathaniel took no time in waiting to kiss him again, but Quenting still desperately arched upwards to kiss the other boy heatedly, his teeth tugging at soft lips even as his tongue teases. Nathaniel loved kissing. Light shivers coursed through Quentin’s body as the memories flood them both. It didn’t stay a simple kiss. His teeth nipped and tugged at that lower lip, delighted from the enjoyment of coxing Nathaniel’s tongue into his mouth, teeth lightly scraping against the sides as he sucks it in hard. Only to find himself moaning at the noises he was pulling from Nathaniel. Quentin could do with him naked, pressed against him and the shirt made Quentin oddly aware of just how naked he was. _Maybe that was the point?_

      He was faintly aware that Nathanial’s hand was moving down his abs, near Benji’s mouth and it made Quentin shudder harder, kiss fiercer. Once he became aware of just how fast Benji’s mouth was moving now, it became even harder to focus, to concentrate on anything else but pleasure.

      The second he felt Nathaniel’s hand cup his balls he almost cried out, he might even have, and it made him jerk his head back. He tried to lift his head so he could go back to kissing but that was before he felt Nathaniel’s mouth on his neck, those teeth scraping against his flesh. He couldn’t hold on anymore. It felt like his toes were curling and his eyes were crossing from the very pleasure of it all. It built and built until all he could do was float on a haze of pleasure that kept rushing over him and which increased with each maddening pass. He gasped from it, he couldn’t tell what type of noise came out of his throat from it, he just knew he didn’t want the experience to end.

      Once it did, all he felt was smug contentment. It took awhile for him to notice that Nathaniel wasn’t holding him down anymore and that both of his partners were panting just as hard as he was, barely staying upright. Nathaniel was almost laying over him as he shuddered in place, gripping the sheets tightly. Krokoa rumbled beneath them for a few moments, making it obvious it wasn’t just the three of them that had experienced the building orgasm radiating between them.

      Quentin could vividly feel the heat rushing to his cheeks, even as the movements of his partners felt vaguely perceived. Raising his hands to rub them over his face, he tried to clear his mind which was harder than he ever thought it could be. Quentin was still dazed from the orgasm, his mind wanting to float on the sensations of contentment against his wishes.

      Quietly, he sent a mental sorry to Krakoa. _[I hadn’t meant to do that.]_ Course the ground beneath his small hut wasn’t rumbling by the time he thought of saying something. Quentin thought he’d only sent the words to Krokoa, until he heard Nathaniel’s noise of disapproval with his own ears.

      “You meant to do that, don’t play coy.” Quentin could hear Nathaniel’s words both in his mind and with his ears, it was so loud he jumped from the sound. Even the light grumbling of “Now, I have to change my pants.” came across loud and clear.

      Making a noise of amusement himself, he lowered his hands, sending the other man a cocky smirk as he stretches against the sheets. “Are you complaining over a free orgasm, Nathaniel?” Lazily he quirked up one pink brow as he looked over the other man. Nathaniel was still painfully over dressed, Quire wouldn’t be opposed to him losing the pants and shirt.

      The sound of Benji’s laugh was always a pleasure to hear, it was something which caused Quentin’s smiles to become fuller and more meaningful, whenever he heard it. Glancing over he took in the sight of Benji with lazy pleasure. The other teenager sat on the left side of him, having a well fucked look about him that could tempt anyone to pat themselves on the back just by seeing it. “He warned us it might happen, Mr. Grumpy.” It only got another displeased noise from their mutual partner.

      Quentin could hear Benji walking around the bed, far too lazy to watch him move, keeping his eyes open was difficult in itself with how sluggish he felt. Were all orgasms like this? Masturbating was nothing compared to someone else giving him pleasure. Quentin felt like he could sleep the day away and fighting it wasn’t helping, _maybe he could get an energy drink if he could get himself to stand._

      Hearing the intent of the action before hearing someone shifting, Quentin knew Benji was tugging Nathaniel off the bed. “We have a few change of clothing in the overnight bags we brought.”

      Those words caused Quentin to laugh, finally peeking at the other two sleepily. “Does that mean you two set me up?” Oh, their shocked and bashful expressions said it all. That look on their faces was almost too cute, it made him want to laugh happily. “You did. I’m impressed you kept it hidden.” They definitely planned something by coming out here with him, no wonder they asked for a relaxation trip to Krakoa. Course Nathaniel ended up giving him a grumpy bemused glare, which was a clear sign he was right, either that or Hindsight found him charming and didn’t want to admit it.

      Quentin couldn’t focus on the two of them for long, the grogginess was back in full force. Shifting onto his stomach he tugged a pillow close, hugging it even as he listened to them move around his small hut. He smiled when he felt them press against him, not caring at all how long it took just enjoying the warmth and drifting off to the sound of a sheet being tugged over them.

**Author's Note:**

> These are short stories from a smut challenge that i'm having a little fun with to see if I can get a hang of making FanFiction. Some of the stories will have a plot while other's will not. Beta is [Finnlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnlay/pseuds/Finnlay)


End file.
